


An Angsty Vampire ft. Catholic Guilt

by notthefuckingtitanic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefuckingtitanic/pseuds/notthefuckingtitanic
Summary: I wrote this for an image prompt in class and its just ridiculous tbh.





	An Angsty Vampire ft. Catholic Guilt

The full moon illuminates my journey through the rain, I am already soaked to the bone but each drop strikes me as though a mallet struck a drum. A constant reminder of the sin I am harbouring, just beneath my skin. I knew exactly where I needed to go, to remove the filth already affecting my thoughts. Stumbling along back alleys where I know I will not be seen, and where my fiery hued hair would go unnoticed, blending with the red brick and bloodstains. 

I seek out the grandest building I’ve ever encountered, a sanctuary for those who have sinned and wished to repent, but I was not sure it would be a sanctuary to me, who was now sin personified and did not know of any way to repent for merely existing. Entering the cathedral deserted by all but one at this hour, I feel my blood begin to boil as a holy presence provokes the corruption inside me in an attempt to cleanse me, to burn me out. My gums itch to be bared at innocent, unsullied bystanders and to infect them. 

Clenching my teeth with so much pressure they creaked, I shake my head to clear my mind of any perverted thoughts and desires. I briskly make my way up the aisle and catch the attention of the Sister with glossy brown hair praying to the intricate statue of sublime beauty depicting the Madonna cradling an infant Jesus. “Sister Mary,” I croak, “please help me…” my voice trails off, my throat is so dry, so parched, so full of bloodlust I almost choked on it. 

Sister Mary inclined her head in my direction, “Oh my poor sweet child,” she mutters upon seeing my state, curiosity evident in her tone “what’s happened to you now.” I did not answer for I was captivated by the sudden appearance of surely hundreds of bats outside the stained glass windows behind the Madonna’s head. It caused the statue to give off an eerily daemonic feel that was familiar and soothing, I can hear them, they’re calling me, to join them and to become one with the darkness. I am weak and I take a single step towards eternal damnation. 

“No.” Sister Mary snarls, grabbing my chin and jerking my face away from the window, her very touch burns my skin, scalding me though I hardly feel the pain. Everything was hazy now, like I was falling behind a veil, further and further away from my own humanity. I barely take notice of Sister Mary rapidly chanting words that sound nonsensical to my ears but hurt my brain nonetheless. She forces her crucifix around my neck, it burns now, this pain more intense than anything I’d ever encountered, kicking and screaming I try to remove the crucifix but it senses my intentions and burns even more. My senses are overwhelmed with pain and it immobilises me. All I can feel now is the pull of the darkness and the pain, so much pain.

All I can see now is darkness, everywhere. I am simply floating in nothingness. I believe I fell too far behind the veil. If I ever get back I’ll have to ask Sister Mary what she did to me, and what I did to her.


End file.
